Perceptor (TF2017)
Perceptor from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Perceptor is a scientist, one of the most astute minds the whole of Cybertron can offer. He is perpetually seeking to increase knowledge, and his discoveries have repeatedly proven invaluable. Though his specialties lie in metallurgy, electrical engineering, and additional sciences closely concomitant to Transformer physiology, his thirst for knowledge has made him a kind of scientific jack-of-all-trades. One of Perceptor's most infamous mannerisms is his tendency to engage in verbal communication using scientific terminology. This has the unforeseen result of exasperating and occasionally frustrating his comrades. One might hypothesize that the jovial mechanoid is unaware that not everyone with whom he seeks to communicate shares his extensive vocabulary. Engaging in physical melee is not his preferred activity. He is content to make his contributions to the Autobot cause in the manner in which he deems sufficient, but will engage in combat if the situation requires. Optimus Prime often relies on Perceptor's perspicacity, and considers him as inestimable as any of his officers. History Main Timeline Arc 2 On Cybertron, Perceptor was often considered an officer or otherwise highly ranked personage by other Cybertronic life forms in the vicinity, inspiring in the aforementioned others a tendency to view him as a "commander" of a faction of Autobots who engaged in armed conflict against localized enemy forces. The Autobot communications officer, heretofore known as "Blaster", would routinely cause superfluous amounts of mischief for Perceptor, largely due to the former's overdeveloped anti-hero circuitry. Annoyingly, this endeared Blaster to their shared peers more so than to Perceptor, despite Perceptor's rational decision-making and refusal to risk lives unnecessarily. A pertinent example, if we were to belabor the matter, would be when Blaster felt irrational concern over the unreliable Autobot scout, Scrounge. Despite the obvious danger and the expendability of Scrounge, Blaster's utilization of charisma and other personality-based social tools were able to persuade Perceptor's team to search Polyhex for him. Perceptor warned of the futility of such actions, and, true to the probabilities calculated, Scrounge was not located. Blaster would predictably leave to find Scrounge on his own, returning later to report that Scrounge had sacrificed himself to bring news of Optimus Prime's apparent survival, somewhere on a planet called Earth. |The Smelting Pool| Upon receiving word from Blaster that the Decepticons were in the process of constructing an interplanetary teleportation device, or Space Bridge, Perceptor ordered the troops serving under his command to launch an immediate offensive on the enemy units. He feared that, should the Decepticons successfully establish the means to go to and fro an alien world, they would garner enough resources and manpower to render them invincible. This offensive was two-pronged; while Perceptor led the bulk of his troops on Darkmount, Blaster was sent off to bomb the space bridge itself. Unforeseen circumstances, wherein Blaster uncovered that the Space Bridge itself was the hapless neutral Spanner, re-engineered into the device by the Decepticons, caused him to hesitate in his task. Sensing something was afoot when the bridge was not destroyed on schedule, Perceptor rerouted his aforementioned combat unit, or the surviving portions thereof, to aid Blaster at his location. After ensuring that the bridge would be made inoperable, the Autobots crossed the multidimensional warp system for transport, to join the forces based on the planetary body known to the overwhelming majority of those of his species who had shifted their operations to its locality as Earth. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Perceptor's band was immediately spotted by a squadron of airborne Decepticons, but it seemed, at least on a superficial level not readily able to withstand a more critical analysis, that the Decepticons were more generally annoyed than willing to engage in combat, and thusly departed. |Command Performances| The dubious function of counter-Autobot measures was instead transferred to a team of battle-acclimated natives, known amongst themselves as the anti-Transformers task force known as RAAT. These ruffians were led by a human female who was able to levitate herself using a patchwork coating of circuitry, in a surprising lack of modesty, if one must dwell on such matters. Suffice to say, this Circuit Breaker was able to disable Perceptor and his fellow Autobots through the release of atomic micro-batteries at a 300,000-volt blast of electricity, which short-circuited them succinctly. |Heavy Traffic| The removal of Perceptor's face was subsequent, and it and the faces of his compatriots were hung up on a vertical surface, or wall, while his body was experimented on for educational purposes, admirably enough. |Aerialbots over America| Perceptor would remain in such a sorry state for a short period of time, up until his services were needed, in conjunction with that of his fellow captors, to be rather ignominiously assembled into a mega robot designed specifically to counter a targeted duo of Decepticons until such a time that services had been rendered, thus guaranteeing their freedom. |Decepticon Graffiti| Perceptor and his Autobots were being directed towards the Ark, the Autobots' headquarters, by a new breed of combiner team and Autobot daydreamer designated "Skids", when suddenly Skids disappeared in a flash of light and sound, leaving nothing but a charred area of organic floor surfacing where he had stood previously. To make matters worse, that is to say unfavorably ranked versus other incidents along a spectrum of agreeableness, Perceptor's band of Autobots was soon under attack by a strange and powerful Decepticon named Galvatron. Despite Perceptor's rare usage of his microscope mode's body tube as a cannon, alongside his peer Warpath's tank mode, the two were responded to in kind and found themselves summarily removed from battle capability, that is to say, consciousness. |Fallen Angel| Rescued from death by the vagrant Dinobots, the Aerialbots and Perceptor's group, regrettably still sans Skids, finally traversed the remaining distance between their arrival coordinates and the Ark, where the Autobots there were surprised to hear of Galvatron's return to their chronal locality. Perceptor attempted, valiantly, to explain to Ironhide that their surprise was without merit, but in a characteristically erudite fashion that left the simple-minded relic dumbfounded. But it was soon Perceptor's opportunity to be dumbfounded as it was learned that Optimus Prime had recently perished, his body found in tatters, no doubt the work of the Decepticons. A funeral was, indeed, called for in due course, and the Earthbound Autobots felt that their late commander would have wanted to be buried according to the customs of Earth's dominant simian life form. Blaster, in a rare moment of propriety, quietly expressed his misgivings about this approach to Perceptor, who quietly agreed with his colleague that this method of burial was crude. Their complaints were soon rendered moot, as before their eyes Optimus Prime materialized, no worse for wear, and revealed his death had been but a ruse. |Resurrection| Immediately after Optimus Prime's death had been declared a hoax, the Autobots' legendary Earthbound commander left with the Protectobots on a mission of medium importance and had returned in less than satisfactory condition. As Perceptor and the other functioning Autobots looked on, Ratchet failed, despite his best efforts as the Autobots' chief medical officer, to revive him, and Optimus Prime was declared deceased, that is, nonfunctional. Perceptor, though a newcomer to the Earthen stage of the Cybertronian wars, was selected to deliver Optimus Prime's eulogy before their late commander's inert chassis was ejected into the void surrounding their new home planet, via a rocket-powered funereal containment unit. Adjacent within the chronal dimension, a human intruder was able to repurpose the Ark's defensive instruments against the mourning Autobots, and destructive tools of various forms turned themselves on their makers. Perceptor, acting with regards to the long term, forbade the Autobots from responding in kind, noting that were the Ark to suffer damage, the Autobots would be unable to repair their home to the tolerances required to return them to their original planet. Ratchet, who had neglected to appear at Optimus Prime's funeral, was capable enough to disable the threat from within the Ark. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 With Optimus Prime deceased, it became pertinent for the Autobots to congregate and deliberate on a replacement for his managerial position, a crucial task for which Perceptor summoned high-ranking representatives. The proceedings were according to plan until, with reckless abandon, the brutish commander of the Dinobots, Grimlock, interrupted and threw the process into disarray. Grimlock carried no positive feelings about Optimus Prime's leadership style, and the Dinobot commander implied he would prefer to take his post by force, but Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Perceptor, Jetfire, Red Alert, and Blaster cut short his charade with a verbal assault. However, following a siege orchestrated by the massive but articulate Decepticon Trypticon, Perceptor had altered his initial position, having seen Grimlock's selflessness and leadership in battle against their opponent. The Autobots hailed Grimlock as their new commander. |King of the Hill| After suffering through months of Grimlock's actual leadership style, Perceptor once again changed his assessment; moreso, he had decided that, in fact, Blaster would make the perfect replacement for their thuggish Dinobot leader, despite his appraisal of Blaster's strategic deficiencies back on Cybertron. He was among several gathered who urged Blaster to usurp the Dinobot from his leadership role, though Blaster was duped into forfeiting his freedom in order to secure the well-being of four young human allies. |Spacehikers| Thereafter, Blaster challenged Grimlock to a duel in order to procure leadership of the Autobots. Perceptor attended these proceedings, alongside the near sum total of the Autobot forces housed within the Ark and the Steelhaven spacecrafts. The violent altercation between the two contenders was interrupted by a Decepticon offensive, which was only repelled once both Grimlock and Blaster agreed upon a temporary alliance. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Perceptor is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In a possible permutation of the year designate 2007 in a parallel junction of quantum-temporal values, Perceptor aided his fellow Autobots in battling back legions of Decepticon enemies, themselves urged into a suicidal offensive against their sworn enemies by the malevolent cosmic being, Unicron. The Autobots managed to hold their own until the orchestrator of this conflict was summarily dispatched by Rodimus Prime, which directly resulted in the Decepticons abandoning the battlefield to regroup. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, Perceptor was among the residents of Autobot City who participated in the initiation of combat proceedings against unwanted Quintesson visitors possessing acutely nefarious intent. Unfortunately, said combat proceedings proved to be incapable of properly sustaining the necessary level of applied force to rebuke and rebuff the forward progress of the invading hostile xeno-biological entities, leading to a cessation of proper operating status for Perceptor and several of his Autobot co-actors. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Paul Eiding reprises his role as Perceptor. Changes *For somereason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, and Red Alert didn't appear in King of the Hill! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Scientists Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots